


Sadnecessary

by BoredPug



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredPug/pseuds/BoredPug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico and Will are hanging out in the Hades’ cabin.</p>
<p>I’ve been listening to the album Sadnecessary by Milky Chance, the whole day and this is the result of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sadnecessary

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe listen to some of the songs from the album, to get the vibe.
> 
> Check out my tumblr if you'd like, it's boredpug.tumblr.com ^^

_“You are my fairytale._

_I hope that you don’t run away …”_

Nico was reading on his bed, while Will was studying behind the desk in the Hades’ cabin. The Ghost King couldn’t concentrate well on the book, he kept glancing up at his boyfriend. The past four months he spent with Will were filled with some of the most lovely moments he could imagine.

He loved Will with all of his heart. He trusted him with everything. Well almost everything. Nico couldn’t say some of his darkest thoughts out loud, he didn’t want Will to have second guesses about him. He didn’t want to scare the Golden Boy away. Nico couldn’t even imagine how it would be to lose him.

His life was finally starting to take shape. Maybe not like a fairytale, but he was actually happy with Will, and that was all that mattered.

 

_“You shot my heart._

_Like a bullet all alone …”_

Nico put down his book and went to the bathroom to get a glass of water to clear his thoughts a bit. Will’s eyes followed the smaller boy’s steps as he disappeared into the bathroom.

Will still couldn’t believe that Nico was his boyfriend, even after four months. He was so grateful that they were happily in love, but he couldn’t stop thinking about how quickly everything had happened.

From the moment he first saw Nico, Will thought he was something different and special, and not in a negative way, sure Nico could be scary, but Will never understood why people didn’t like him.

When they first started hanging out, it took Will a while to figure out that he had a huge crush on the Ghost King. And after they started dating, he was sure from the first week, that he was madly in love with the pale boy.

One time they got into a fight and didn’t speak for a day, Will was in physical pain, his chest ached. He still couldn’t understand how Nico did that too him, make him all flustered. Everything was quite sudden, when he thought about it.

 

_“I am attracted to you like the sun._

_To the moon and I’ll be sweeping when I touch the skin …”_

Nico felt a bit better after getting up. He could feel Will’s eyes on him and blushed. When he returned Will was quietly studying. The air in the room felt heavy, so Nico opened the window and the warm summer breeze hit his face instantly.

His hair was getting quite long, so it danced in the calm wind. Nico stood at the window and breathed in the fresh air. He was staring at the setting sun, that made the whole horizon turn golden.

Nico didn’t enjoy the sunlight much, he preferred to stay in the shade. Though ever since he came back from Tartarus, he found himself enjoying the sun a bit more. He appreciated the little things: how the sun glinted on water and how Will’s freckles would show if he was in the sun for a while, and he loved seeing sunsets. He didn’t like to admit it but he had a big soft spot just for sunsets.

Maybe he was drawn to Will, because he radiated like the sun. You could say that Will was his sun, the center of his solar system. And it made him so happy, he never realized, but with being constantly exposed to his Sun, he felt happier than ever.

 

_“I want you by my side._

_So that I never feel alone again …”_

Will glanced at Nico standing by the window and quietly put down his marker. The golden light on the side of Nico’s face complimented him perfectly, it made his eyes shine. His dark hair danced in the wind, Will’s oversized hoodie made him look even smaller.

Will slowly got up and made his way to Nico. He hugged his waist from behind and rested his chin on Nico’s shoulder. Nico left out a sigh. They stood like that for a couple of minutes, just staring at the setting sun.

They didn’t want to part, not now, not ever. They both felt enough loneliness in their lifetime, being demigods and all.

Will started gently kissing Nico’s neck, when he noticed a tear escaping the smaller boy’s eye.

 

_“I know too._

_It’s been the hardest days for you._

_Let’s throw them out the window …”_

“Nico, is something wrong?” Will asked quietly and gently cupped Nico’s cheek.

“No … It’s not,” Nico wiped away the tear.

“It’s just … This moment right now, it’s so nice, I want to live in it forever. I’ve never felt better, than with you,” he continued.

Will took a deep breath and hugged the smaller boy: “I love you. I won’t let anything bad happen to you.”

Nico didn’t want to feel like he needed protection, but it felt nice to hear someone say that, so he wrapped his hands around Will’s neck: “I love you, too.”

Will rested his forehead on Nico’s and smiled. The smaller boy closed the gap between their lips and pulled Will closer, so he wasn’t standing on his tip toes anymore.

Will responded by deepening the kiss and pulling Nico closer by his hips. He lifted Nico up and set him down on the bed.

Nico grabbed the Golden Boy’s shirt and pulled him closer, again. He laced his fingers into the blond locks and gently pulled.

Will started heating things up by kissing Nico’s neck and leaving a few marks there. Nico responded with a few gasps and moans.

Will kissed him on the lips and Nico bit his lower lip, which got him a whimper from the Golden Boy.

Will parted them. He rested his forehead on Nico’s and smiled.

In response Nico smirked and said: “Stop grinning like a fool and kiss me!” 

 

_“Mmmm you’re my baby …_

_And your sweet sweet sun makes me crazy._

_Mmmm you’re my baby …_

_I want to lay you down and see how you amaze me.”_


End file.
